FE 3
4:02:45 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Okay, we'll let's get started. You got back from Glyph's tower, and you've had the following day to yourselves. What does Ander do with her day off? 4:03:47 PM Ander: Meditate, maybe explore. Takes her money to buy more supplies for herself, in case she needs to be self-sufficient some point soon. 4:04:01 PM *** Kite made trouble and spent some time talking to the local authorities! *** 4:04:37 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: How about Vashti? 4:07:53 PM *** Vydea wrote a short story about rats! It's called Watership Clown. *** 4:07:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Hah! 4:08:09 PM Ander: :) 4:08:11 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: How about Daneel? 4:08:31 PM | Edited 4:08:56 PM Vashti: Vashti would've spent the day mostly in the library, seeing if any of the books caught either her patron's fancy or that of her headmate, but mostly just using it as an excuse to see if they stocked anything new. 4:08:59 PM *** Vydea has something you can read ;) *** 4:11:08 PM *** Daneel would have been around the city getting a feel for it and acquiring some extra supplies. *** 4:11:39 PM Ander: ((Actually, may I add one additional thing?)) 4:11:44 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Yep. 4:12:15 PM *** Ander would hear about this fighting pit in the city you mentioned and checked it out. Not necessarily getting involved herself, but investigating the other fighters. *** 4:14:35 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The current reigning champ is a goliath woman called Sister Slash. 4:15:38 PM *** Vashti would accept the book, and if you have not read the chronicles of the Ash Brigade, she'd lend you the first volume. (BOOK SWAP CLUB, ENGAGE! ) *** 4:16:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: There's a bit of a hubbub as later this week she defends her title against a Thri-Kreen ranger and his trained basilisk. 4:17:03 PM | Edited 4:17:15 PM Vydea: Vydea will happily trade, but hers is a handwritten notebook full of scratched out sections from rewrites. 4:21:15 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: So it's the next morning, and you all file into the main room of the Inn. You find Canto there, with a bunch of paperwork, and he indicates that you should all have a seat at the table. 4:21:37 PM *** Vydea does, and pulls out her notebook. *** 4:21:45 PM *** Ander grabs a coffee with whiskey and joins them at the table. *** 4:21:51 PM *** Kite has brought her cat. *** 4:22:12 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Murr Is currently balled up in a darkened corner. 4:22:44 PM *** Kite keeps checking to make sure he's still there! *** 4:22:58 PM *** Daneel will sit as far from the corner with the cat as possible. *** 4:23:35 PM *** Vashti brings a small cup of tea, and sits down somewhat stiffly. *** 4:23:44 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Ah, good. Irwin will be by with the food shortly, but we need to finalize the paperwork for your company. 4:24:14 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: First off, you can't use 'Outsiders'. The name is taken. 4:24:22 PM Ander: "Oh come on!" 4:24:33 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: So come up with another name or tack on a qualifier or adjective. 4:25:06 PM Kite: "The Other Outsiders." 4:25:22 PM *** Vydea smirks. *** 4:25:27 PM Kite: Not Those Outsiders. 4:25:34 PM Vydea: It's Taken. 4:25:38 PM Kite: Proper Outsiders, Not Ubisoft Outsiders. 4:26:00 PM Ander: "What's an Oo-bee-soft?" 4:26:21 PM Vashti: I don't know, but it sounds substandard. 4:26:44 PM Vydea: Writers, but they don't include enough female characters. 4:26:58 PM Kite: They manage gladiatorial combat as well, and they don't understand what "iconic" means. 4:27:43 PM Ander: "...do they run the fights in the pit?" 4:28:11 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: That said, the paperwork is put through. Now we need to delineate the responsibilities of the company members. 4:28:16 PM Kite: Just one team. 4:28:39 PM Ander: "We need to do what with who now?" 4:30:29 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: It's traditional for a group to assign members to certain tasks vital to adventuring. For example, if your group had an even number of members, I would suggest that you elect someone to be... not the leader, but to have one whose vote counts twice when you have to make important decisions. 4:30:46 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: There are five of you, though, so that's not necessary. 4:31:30 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: I would pick one of you to keep track of your inventory. 4:31:45 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto tosses a plain looking satchel on the table. 4:32:04 PM *** Vydea eyes the bag. *** 4:32:38 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: It's a bag of holding, for items and resources held communally by the company. 4:33:15 PM Vydea: I keep excellent lists and records, if nobody else wants the position, of course. 4:33:26 PM Kite: That would be agreeable. 4:33:39 PM Ander: "I am fine with this." 4:34:16 PM Vashti: That works, although you may want to wait in case there is a job you want more. 4:34:16 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Someone else should be the note taker. Someone who keeps track of clues and lore and names. You will come across a lot of names and clues whose worth will not be immediately apparent, but might be the key to something later on. 4:34:28 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: ((Like that?)) 4:34:57 PM Vashti: : P 4:36:13 PM *** Vydea bites her lip. "Are all the jobs those of making lists of things?" *** 4:38:39 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Of course not. You'll also need someone whose job it is to deal with the Adventurer's Guild, fill out the forms, make requests. Someone who interfaces with bureaucracy. Mostly so I don't have to do it anymore. 4:39:06 PM Vashti: So far, I'd be fine with any of these jobs. 4:39:18 PM *** Vydea nods in agreement. *** 4:39:58 PM Ander: "If Vydea would do well keeping notes, I can keep track of the inventory." 4:39:58 PM *** Vydea lifts her notebook. "I'm also already taking notes on everything.... unless someone thinks it would be beneficial to have duplicates." *** 4:40:18 PM Ander: "You could at least trust me to keep our stuff safe." 4:40:20 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: All of this is up to you guys. 4:41:23 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: CAnto: Traditionally, there's also someone who manages your animals. Steeds, displacer beasts, other hangers on. Though I think Kite might already have a claim to that position. 4:42:12 PM Ander: "Vashti, you said you run a shop, right?" 4:42:31 PM Vashti: Yes. I'm a scribe. 4:42:55 PM Ander: "Then you deal with paper pushers and boor-"o"-crats, right?" 4:44:10 PM Kite: I can feed the cat. 4:44:18 PM Vashti: As little as I can get away with, but yes. 4:44:35 PM Kite: ... I have already been feeding the cat. The cat is extremely fond of bacon. ... I may be over-feeding the cat. 4:45:49 PM Daneel: I can deal with the paperwork and bureaucracy if no one else is particularly excited to do it. 4:46:19 PM Vashti: Nah, I'll get it. I'm used to dealing with these vultures. 4:46:42 PM Vashti: And I can get my guild to back me if they try to give me trouble. 4:48:01 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Other jobs might come up as you progress, but those four should be enough for now. Unless any of you are particularly medically inclined. 4:48:15 PM Vydea: ....Medically? 4:48:37 PM Kite: I am capable of minor healing, but not much else. 4:48:51 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Like a doctor. More about knowledge than powers. 4:49:12 PM Vydea: My mother was a healer, but not like that. 4:49:46 PM Kite: I know only rudimentary healing lore. 4:49:48 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: I wouldn't worry about it, then. So those four positions. 4:50:17 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He writes on the paperwork. "Diplomancer - Vashti... do you have a last name?" 4:50:35 PM Vashti: Tsil. 4:50:55 PM | Edited 4:51:01 PM Vashti: I'll go ahead and write that for you. 4:51:05 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He writes out your name and has you sign. "Stablemaster, Kite.... last name?" 4:51:31 PM Kite: I have none. 4:51:45 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He nods. "Kite." Then he has you sign! 4:52:17 PM *** Kite prints her name, so neatly it almost looks like it was done in hot lead at a printer's shop. *** 4:52:42 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Tomekeeper - Vydea..... I don't know any of your last names. 4:53:19 PM Vydea: Rosaris. 4:53:28 PM Daneel: Well that would be a flaw in your interview process then. 4:53:29 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He writes it out, and has Vydea sign. 4:53:38 PM *** Vydea does so! *** 4:54:19 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Finally, Hoard Manager. Ander? 4:54:28 PM Ander: "...I guess so." 4:55:07 PM Daneel: I can do it if you don't want to. I can keep track of stuff easily. 4:55:17 PM Vydea: I don't mind doing both jobs, if you'd rather not, Ander. I'm not much help punching things. 4:55:27 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: One job each. 4:55:35 PM Ander: "...answer honestly. Daneel, if I gave you the bag, how likely is it to explode?" 4:55:56 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Point. Chaos magic and Bags of Holding might not mix well. 4:56:55 PM Daneel: I haven't had anything explode on me in three weeks I will have you know. 4:57:10 PM Ander: "That is not comforting." 4:57:41 PM Daneel: You get used to it... kind of. 4:58:06 PM Ander: "...if you're feeling useless, I'm sure we can find something else for you to do." 4:58:08 PM Kite: ... I am not sure what job we would like to be in danger of imminent explosion. 4:58:56 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: CAnto: I'll just put Ander down for now. Vashti can file some paperwork later on if you want to change it. 4:59:03 PM Daneel: Chaos does not always mean explosion at least then it would be predictable. 4:59:17 PM Ander: "That is even less comforting." 5:00:04 PM Daneel: I am fine not having a specified job, less work when there isn't a mission or quest or whatever. 5:00:26 PM Ander: "Fine then. I will hold the bag." 5:00:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Generally, it helps to have someone holding the treasure that enemies would have a hard time stealing from. 5:01:52 PM Ander: "Well, that may be the one thing Daneel has over me here. All I can do is stab them. He might turn them into bubbles or something." 5:02:09 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto hands over the paperwork for Ander to sign. 5:02:27 PM *** Ander gives her usually scrawl of ANDER *** 5:02:43 PM Vydea: Hey! You're getting better! 5:02:45 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: That should do for now. 5:03:18 PM Vashti: It's getting more legible, yes. 5:03:24 PM *** Ander gives Vydea a "you're not helping" glare. *** 5:04:02 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: ((So yes, this means that Ander is in charge of keeping track of what gets put in the bag of holding and what you loot. Ander is not responsible for personal inventories, though.)) 5:04:15 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Now. Can you all ride? 5:04:36 PM Vydea: Are we talking... trained travel mounts or gryphons in combat? 5:04:40 PM Kite: Not well. 5:04:57 PM Ander: "I can, yes." 5:05:19 PM Vashti: Somewhat. 5:06:14 PM Daneel: Animals and me don't tend to get along, I think they sense the magic, but if necessary I can make it work. 5:07:30 PM Ander: "...the more you talk about your powers, the more accidentally terrifying you become." 5:08:32 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: I'm talking more about getting from point A to point B. Not about mounted combat. 5:08:37 PM Kite: I think Murr finds you acceptable. 5:09:47 PM Vydea: I'm sure I can manage, then. 5:10:25 PM Ander: "Where are we going?" 5:14:36 PM Ander: "...I assume we are riding outside of the city." 5:15:52 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Nowhere yet. But I want you to be ready. 5:16:19 PM *** Kite nods. *** 5:16:22 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He stands up, and collects up his paperwork. "I'm going to get you some mounts. Any preferences?" 5:16:42 PM Kite: Aesthetic or personality? 5:16:42 PM Vydea: Horse? 5:17:34 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Horses are plentiful, but I can see about getting something else if you prefer. I'm going to have to find something that won't spook so easy for Daneel, after all. 5:18:21 PM Vydea: Horse would be fine.... unless unicorns or pegasi are on the table. 5:18:21 PM Daneel: That would be appreciated. 5:18:41 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Nothing quite so extravagant yet. 5:18:44 PM Kite: Something that needs to be cared for. 5:19:12 PM Ander: "...I feel size will need to be taken into account for Daneel and I." 5:19:49 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto nods. "Riding dogs, ponies, I think there are small-sized drakkensteeds that might serve as well." 5:20:12 PM Ander: "...I would rather not ride a dog." 5:20:23 PM Ander: "That sounds degrading." 5:21:11 PM Daneel: And they do t get spooked so much as try to eat me... at least from prior experience. 5:21:18 PM Vydea: They're just as noble as horses. 5:21:38 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto nods. "All right, I'll see what I can do." 5:21:54 PM Ander: "Then you ride one." 5:22:18 PM Vydea: If there was one big enough! I wouldn't want to hurt it. 5:22:33 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Riding dogs are bred for riders. It's not like you're riding around on a Labrador. 5:23:32 PM Kite: I like dogs. 5:23:45 PM Kite: I am not quite small enough for one, however. 5:24:07 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: Anyway, there's a stable out back that hardly gets used, so we'll stable everything there, and Kite will maintain it. 5:26:45 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto gets his things to go. Irwin comes over with plates of food! 5:26:59 PM *** Ander grabs the bag. *** 5:27:38 PM Ander: "Maybe we should start our inventory by keeping the rod in here." 5:27:44 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto: And work on the name. 5:27:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Yep! You have a Rod of Rattening. 5:29:30 PM Kite: The Unrattened Outsiders. 5:29:49 PM Vydea: Taken. 5:30:00 PM Ander: "How do you know that?" 5:30:05 PM Daneel: the previously partialy rattened outsiders? 5:31:11 PM Vydea: I meant that should be our name. "Taken." 5:31:19 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Canto waves over his shoulder and leaves! 5:31:42 PM Vashti: We'll figure it out at some point. 5:32:03 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The sooner the better! 5:32:38 PM Ander: "...Taken is fine with me. Sounds like a good name for a play." 5:32:53 PM Ander: "One of those big ones with the flashing bits." 5:33:42 PM Kite: Perhaps we should settle for an unpronounceable glyph. Perhaps rendered in violet. 5:34:16 PM Vydea: That's for later, once we're already famous. Otherwise distributing custom blocks for the woodprints is a pain. 5:35:12 PM Ander: "...Bone Crushers?" 5:35:38 PM Kite: I have never crushed a bone. 5:36:00 PM Ander: "What about when you eat chicken?" 5:36:32 PM Vashti: We could also go with Delvers, or perhaps Misery and Company. If anyone asks which one of us is Misery, everyone points to the person on their left. 5:36:41 PM Kite: I have not crushed a bone. 5:36:59 PM Ander: "...Misery and Company? ...really?" 5:37:15 PM Vashti: Puns are my lifeblood. 5:37:25 PM Ander: "How is that a pun?" 5:37:30 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: That one's got my vote. 5:37:31 PM Vydea: You and I are going to get along well, Vashti. 5:38:20 PM Vashti: Less a pun, more general wordplay, I suppose. Either way, every little joke I can slip into some old fart's memoirs brighten my day just a little bit. 5:39:56 PM Ander: "...well, if we don't have anything else for today, I am gonna go. Feel free to pick a name without me." 5:40:29 PM Vydea: You have somewhere to be? We could do bonding exercises or something. 5:41:30 PM Ander: "...what sort of exercises?" 5:41:45 PM Vydea: Or I can ask you all questions about your previous lives. 5:41:54 PM Vydea: Before we became offical adventurers. 5:42:14 PM *** Vashti looks suddenly very disturbed. *** 5:42:35 PM Vashti: What in the name of gods holy and un was that? 5:42:42 PM Kite: Was what? 5:43:36 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Everyone give me a perception check. 5:43:55 PM Vydea: (10.) 5:44:01 PM Daneel: (( 9 )) 5:44:02 PM Ander: ((4)) 5:45:01 PM Vashti: I'm going ma- Oh, wait. Nevermind. 12 5:47:47 PM Ander: ((Turns out, you're only going slightly mad)) 5:48:03 PM Vashti: something. 5:48:15 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: k! Vashti is suddenly very pale, when all of a sudden someone bursts through the front door! It's a very pretty woman, tall and muscular, with tan skin and long brown hair in an intricate braid. Her eyes are covered with a bandage, and she's... 'looking' around. 5:48:29 PM Kite: ... are you all ri--excuse me? 5:49:01 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin looks up from behind the bar. She turns toward him. "Irwin! Where's Canto?" 5:50:09 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: Alo? I thought you were back in Misrule. 5:50:30 PM Ander: "He just left. ...do you need help?" 5:50:41 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: I need to hide! 5:50:48 PM Kite: Why? 5:50:49 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: She goes and ducks behind the bar. 5:52:09 PM *** Ander keeps her eye on the door and waits. *** 5:54:24 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: After a few moments, three armored figures come in. They wear the livery of the Songwatchers. This is the city guard, Song's Watch. 5:55:05 PM *** Vydea glances at Vashti to see if she's ok. *** 5:55:52 PM *** Ander tries to look casual, but watches the guard. *** 5:56:31 PM Kite: ... do you need something? 5:57:05 PM *** Vashti pulls out a scrap of paper and tries to write down some nonsense in Celestial. *** 5:57:27 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "We're looking for a Scarred woman. Did someone duck in here?" 5:57:38 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: No one, lad, sorry. 5:57:53 PM Daneel: No one has come in recently. 5:58:27 PM *** Vydea can't read Celestial! So she turns to the guard instead, notebook in hand. "Songwatchers! Oh, I've been looking for someone to ask... how exactly do you 'watch' a song? Who came up with that name? Do you know the history of it?" *** 5:58:46 PM Kite: I have not seen a woman with substantial scarring recently. 5:59:00 PM Ander: "...what has this woman done?" 5:59:07 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The one in the lead looks oddly at Vydea. "... maybe some other time?" 5:59:21 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: One of the other two speaks to Ander. "Theft and assault." 5:59:33 PM Ander: ((10 insight?)) 5:59:34 PM Vydea: "Oh! Right. Active investigation. Do you have any leads?" 5:59:51 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "We saw her running down this street, and we're going door to door." 6:00:39 PM Kite: .... a woman with a bandage over her eyes was here a moment ago. 6:01:04 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: "Where'd she go?" 6:01:14 PM *** Vashti finshes writing and shakily goes for her tea. *** 6:01:51 PM Kite: I am not certain. She ducked behind the bar but has had ample time to escape. 6:02:34 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The one in the lead goes over behind the bar! "She ain't here." 6:02:55 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: No kiddin'. 6:05:12 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Guard: Probably had plenty of time to cast a spell or whatever Scarred can do. 6:05:28 PM Kite: Scarred? 6:06:34 PM Vydea: That seems a little... presumptuous. I don't think you can say all Scarred can do anything, can you? 6:06:57 PM Ander: "We are official adventurers and at least two of us are servants of the Song. If we see her we shall inform you." 6:07:26 PM Ander: "But, so we may be as helpful as possible, do you have any more information on who this woman is or what her crimes are?" 6:07:57 PM Ander: "I feel we should all be working as allies here." 6:10:06 PM Kite: ... we are. 6:11:00 PM Ander: "Well, but like...equal allies. Allies who ally with all the same stuff...as allies have." 6:13:08 PM Daneel: We should just let them get on with their pursuit . I am sure they need to get going. 6:13:51 PM *** Vydea holds up a pen and her signature book. "Before you go, though, would you all mind signing my book?" *** 6:14:24 PM Vydea: I'd love to get autographs from some of Song's Heart's finest. 6:14:24 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The guards look between you all. "Well, this woman stole something from Lord Carrack, part of the delegation from Rannon in the Empress' Council." 6:14:51 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin looks behind the bar balefully, but the guards don't seem to pick up on this. 6:15:47 PM | Edited 6:17:19 PM Vydea: That sounds important. Do you need the help of some official adventurers? Our name is taken. But not Taken. Taken is taken too. 6:16:52 PM *** Kite nods. *** 6:18:17 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The lead guard shakes his head. "No thanks. Though an inspector might be by later to question you." 6:18:25 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: They leave! 6:18:35 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Vydea only got one signature. 6:18:47 PM Vydea: Nice! 6:19:03 PM Vashti: It's something! 6:19:15 PM *** Ander goes up to Irwin, once they've all left and leans into him. "So, when I ask you about the hidden door behind the bar, are you gonna tell us about it or lie." *** 6:19:38 PM Ander: "That may affect how I handle this." 6:19:57 PM Vydea: Relax, Ander. It's his bar. Remember what your mentor said about anger? 6:20:30 PM *** Vydea writes down some notes. *** 6:20:31 PM *** Ander glowers. *** 6:20:54 PM Kite: ... I do not think it adviseable to lie to law enforcement. 6:21:02 PM Daneel: We only have one partial side of the story right now. 6:21:20 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: The air behind Irwin shimmers and Alo appears again, standing up from a crouch. 6:21:27 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Sorry, sorry! 6:22:14 PM Daneel: I find it usually advisable to lie to law enforcement. 6:22:33 PM Kite: ... I will listen before I go to fetch them. 6:22:36 PM Vydea: I never lie. 6:22:43 PM *** Vydea is obviously lying. For effect. *** 6:23:09 PM Ander: "No one's lied yet. So, from a place of honesty, what's going on?" 6:27:14 PM Kite: Yes. 6:28:02 PM Daneel: Let her catch her breath and relax a minute before you immediately start an interrogation. 6:29:05 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: She stands up. "Sorry, sorry. I thought Canto would be here and he could have... I don't know. Pulled rank. Or something. Anyway. I stole an important thing from an evil sorcerer." 6:29:59 PM Kite: Why? 6:30:09 PM Vydea: Juicy. 6:30:41 PM Daneel: Is evil sorcerer not enough of a reason? 6:31:13 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: He stole it! From home. 6:32:29 PM Ander: "...what is it?" 6:32:58 PM Vydea: Misrule? 6:32:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: In case you don't know, there's quite a black market trade in magical items stolen from Misrule in Rannon. 6:33:15 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo reaches into her cloak and pulls out a latched and locked wooden box. 6:34:17 PM *** Vydea stands with her notebook and comes closer for a better look. *** 6:34:58 PM Kite: What is "Scarred"? ... until recently I did not get out much. 6:35:02 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: So when I found out that Lord Carrack had paid an exorbitant sum for something called 'the Key of Unmaking', I decided to steal it. 6:35:57 PM Vydea: Have you opened it? 6:36:02 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: The Key of Unmaking, the Opener's Key, the Leveller's Key. None of the names attached to it sounded good. 6:36:08 PM Vashti: That doesn't sound ominous at all. 6:36:45 PM Kite: ... did you inform the authorities? 6:37:04 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: She 'looks' at Kite. "Oh. I'm Scarred. We're mutants!" 6:37:18 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: She indicates her covered eyes. 6:37:30 PM Kite: ... how is that relevant? 6:37:47 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: You can see now that the black bandages over her eyes have magical runes drawn over them. 6:38:00 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: .. you asked. "What is Scarred." 6:38:00 PM Vydea: I think a key that can open anything would be really useful. 6:38:48 PM Ander: "Are we sure that's what it does? Key to Unmaking seems more...bad than that." 6:39:11 PM *** Vydea shrugs. "I don't think any of us know what it does. Have you looked at it yet?" *** 6:41:06 PM Ander: "Also, how do you know Canto and Irwin?" 6:41:09 PM Kite: ... I will have to inform law enforcement. 6:41:20 PM Ander: "Not sure that's a good idea." 6:41:25 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo snorts. 6:41:37 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Go right ahead if you think it'll make a difference. 6:41:55 PM Vashti: I'd say an omni-key would be named something like the Opener's Key, or somesuch. 6:41:58 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Rannon's been stealing from us for years. 6:42:27 PM *** Vydea points at Vashti. "Exactly. Opener's Key. Sounds like a skeleton key." *** 6:42:30 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Of course, it's always black market channels that aren't easily tracked to the rich nobility that finances it. 6:42:54 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo looks at Vydea and Vashti: Depends on what it opens, doesn't it? 6:42:58 PM Ander: "What does this lord guy want with all this stuff?" 6:43:05 PM Vashti: True. Or how. 6:45:26 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo shrugs at Ander. "Who knows? He's a wizard. Who knows why they do stuff?" 6:45:48 PM Vydea: Wait, wizard or sorcerer? You used both. 6:46:02 PM Daneel: So what do you intend to do with the item now? 6:46:44 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: I was going to leave it with Canto. 6:47:48 PM Vydea: He's buying mounts. 6:48:00 PM Kite: Are you part of one of his groups? 6:48:49 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: I was a part of his group, years ago. But I stayed home and he came here. 6:49:24 PM Vydea: You can leave it with us, if you like. We'll watch it til he gets back. 6:49:56 PM Daneel: Because at this point she will trust us not to give it to the guards. 6:50:38 PM Vydea: I just want to look at it. 6:50:52 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: I really shouldn't stay in town. But I could just leave it with Irwin, anyway. 6:52:56 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Also, I don't know if you should open the box. 6:53:20 PM *** Vydea pouts. *** 6:53:35 PM Daneel: I would agree , last time we came across a mysterious magical onject half of us became rats. 6:53:35 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: It might be warded. Or alarmed. 6:53:52 PM Kite: Agreed. 6:54:01 PM Ander: "It is an object of death and such. Who would open that?" 6:54:24 PM *** Vydea raises her hand. *** 6:55:08 PM Kite: I would certainly think twice before doing so. 6:55:11 PM Ander: "You turned yourself into a rat a few days ago. You are a bad example." 6:55:25 PM Vydea: Curiosity turned the rat. 6:55:51 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Anyway. I shouldn't stick around for the inevitable Inspector. 6:56:32 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Alo: Give Canto a kiss for me. 6:56:42 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: She starts toward the door! 6:57:30 PM *** Ander turns to Irwin. "You've been in town a while. You know anything about this Count what's-his-face?" *** 6:57:40 PM Vydea: Lord Carrack. 6:57:57 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: Not a clue. 6:58:26 PM Kite: I am very curious about him. 6:58:59 PM Vydea: He is either a wizard or a sorcerer. 6:59:19 PM Ander: "Me too." 6:59:24 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: Alo doesn't know you, but I think I can trust you guys to keep an eye on that thing. I don't like messing with magic stuff. 6:59:42 PM Ander: "I'd let Canto know she's in town, at least." 6:59:47 PM Vydea: She didn't seem eager to answer my questions, even though they were considerably more appropriate than the ones I was trying to distract the guards with. 7:00:34 PM Ander: "Some people have secrets. But I am more willing to trust someone fleeing for her life than the one pursuing." 7:00:47 PM Vydea: I like that! 7:00:50 PM *** Vydea writes that down. *** 7:01:16 PM Kite: I found a group digging up a dangerous magical artifact in Misrule. We were unable to trace the person who funded the expedition. 7:01:35 PM Ander: "Do you remember what they dug up?" 7:02:33 PM Kite: An idol. 7:04:10 PM Kite: The archaeologists had started worshipping it... at least one seemed... overtaken by it. 7:04:33 PM Vydea: Wow. That sounds like a great story. 7:04:46 PM Ander: "...that also sounds bad. I feel like the moral here is don't dig shit up in Misrule." 7:05:18 PM Kite: It was interesting. And extremely dangerous and ill-advised, yes. 7:05:40 PM Vydea: Hey, Kite... I know you probably want to do a really good job at your... job. But maybe when the inspector comes to investigate, you shouldn't tell them that we're watching the key. 7:05:59 PM Kite: I think I will wait unless asked specifically. 7:06:08 PM Vydea: That's fair. 7:06:26 PM Daneel: Or at least wait until after we have talked to Canto. 7:06:33 PM Vydea: It's just... the law's not always on the right side, you know? 7:06:40 PM Ander: "I say we be open with the investigator, to a point. She came in. Said some stuff. Did a weird magic thing. And then left." 7:06:47 PM Ander: "Not our fault she got away." 7:10:35 PM Ander: ((I forgot, were we told to stay here and wait for the investigator?)) 7:11:12 PM Vydea: (no.) 7:11:43 PM Ander: "...Well, this was a thing." 7:11:46 PM *** Ander goes for the door. *** 7:11:52 PM Kite: The law is typically a good place to start, however. 7:12:03 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Ander apparently leaves! 7:12:22 PM *** Kite follows. *** 7:13:02 PM Vydea: (Is the box still sitting out?) 7:13:15 PM Ander: ((I thought she took it with her.)) 7:13:26 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Yep, it's sitting on the bar. 7:13:30 PM Vydea: (She left it with Irwin.) 7:13:36 PM *** Vydea stares at the box for a bit. *** 7:13:36 PM Ander: ((Oh)) 7:14:02 PM *** Daneel will keep an eye on the box as well. *** 7:14:25 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: It remains a box. 7:14:58 PM Vydea: Ander's our stuff-keeper, but... maybe we shouldn't just leave it out in case the Songwatchers come back. 7:15:34 PM Daneel: I can hold on to it for now, just in case. 7:16:06 PM Vydea: Oh. Ok. I can put it in my bag too. I don't think anyone will go digging around in there. 7:16:40 PM *** Daneel will put the box in his bag. *** 7:17:00 PM *** Vydea sits with Vashti. "Are you ok? You looked shaken up earlier." *** 7:18:00 PM *** Ander re-enters the tavern, looking a bit grumpy. *** 7:18:07 PM Vashti: I think I saw a vision, thinking back on it. I wrote it all down. 7:18:09 PM *** Kite follows wordlessly. *** 7:19:17 PM *** Vashti holds up the paper scrap. "Oh. Celestial. Why do I keep doing that?" *** 7:19:24 PM Kite: Unknown. 7:19:26 PM Vydea: I always wanted to learn Celestial. 7:19:32 PM Vydea: What was it? 7:23:12 PM Vashti: Something about us, on this weird bone castle. We were up against someone who I knew was known as the "Three-faced King of Liars", although I don't know how I knew that. 7:23:55 PM Vydea: Huh. That's some title. 7:24:12 PM Ander: "...were we winning?" 7:24:58 PM Vydea: Was it triggered by Alo? Or your headmate maybe? 7:25:19 PM Vashti: I think so. You had an artifact in your satchel which was going to have defeated him. 7:26:00 PM Kite: Three faces seems unnecessary. 7:26:33 PM Vashti: Possibly, but I think my Patron gave me that vision. 7:27:20 PM *** Vydea jots down some notes and says, without looking up from her book, "Sounds abyssal. Is your patron a demon? Or do you write in celestial because they're..." *** 7:27:31 PM *** Vydea awkwardly points up and trails off. *** 7:28:00 PM Kite: ... I wonder if they all face the same direction. 7:29:46 PM Vashti: I've just known celestial for awhile. 7:31:13 PM Vashti: I tend to default to it when stressed. It gets awkward when I'm writing something down for someone else. 7:31:15 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: ((DAneel has the box, right?)) 7:31:27 PM Daneel: (( yes )) 7:33:19 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: At this point, patrons start coming into the inn. 7:33:23 PM Vydea: Damn! I forgot to get Alo's signature. 7:33:40 PM Ander: "Somehow, I think you'll get another chance." 7:33:58 PM Ander: "Or...at least...I hope so." 7:34:04 PM Vydea: Probably. 7:34:52 PM Ander: "I was trying to go find her. Make sure she got somewhere safe. But tracking here ain't like...well...it's not easy here." 7:35:24 PM Vydea: Oh is that where you went? She can turn invisible. I assume she can handle herself well enough. 7:36:01 PM Ander: "I guess so. I also had an errand today, but it can wait and this seems important." 7:36:33 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin's daughter takes the small stage and starts strumming some music that fades into the background. 7:37:33 PM Kite: She is very talented. 7:37:43 PM *** Ander nods and smiles *** 7:38:24 PM *** Kite tries to give Murr some pettings and lovings. <3 *** 7:39:00 PM Ander: "...Kite, can I ask you something? ...why don't you have a last name?" 7:39:25 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He comes out and sits underneath your table. 7:40:01 PM Kite: ... uncertain. Mother doesn't have one either. 7:40:10 PM Kite: I do not think it is our custom. 7:40:13 PM *** Vashti also cautiously tries to give Murr skritches. *** 7:40:39 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He likes you all! He's a bit wary around Daneel, but that's it. 7:40:52 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: That said, he can be tough to scritch. 7:43:00 PM Ander: ((Did the investigator ever come?)) 7:43:16 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Not yet. 7:43:31 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Daneel, give me a perception check. 7:44:00 PM Daneel: (( 18 )) 7:44:00 PM Kite: Good cat. Good. 7:46:34 PM *** Daneel opens his bag looks into it. *** 7:47:31 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Everything looks as you left it when you last looked in there. 7:47:50 PM Ander: "...everything ok?" 7:48:00 PM Kite: Yes. 7:48:31 PM Daneel: Yes just thought I felt something. 7:48:35 PM Ander: "...I meant Daneel." 7:48:38 PM Ander: "Felt what?" 7:48:42 PM Kite: Ah. 7:49:06 PM Daneel: Not sure. 7:49:07 PM *** Vydea looks over, interested. *** 7:49:13 PM Vydea: Physically or mentally? 7:49:33 PM *** Daneel will keep looking in the bag. *** 7:50:01 PM Daneel: Physically. 7:50:19 PM Ander: "...where's the box?" 7:50:53 PM Daneel: In my bag. 7:51:37 PM Ander: "...maybe I should take it." 7:51:58 PM Daneel: If you are sure. 7:52:20 PM Ander: "Just be careful. We don't want anyone to see it." 7:52:56 PM Daneel: Then why don't we leave it where it is for now. 7:53:24 PM Ander: "Cause I am worried it's taking some kind of physical toll on you and I am worried about that." 7:54:01 PM Daneel: It is in a bag. It is fine. 7:54:10 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: ((How do you feel on a scale of Sam to Gollum. Would you say it's Precious to you?)) 7:54:29 PM Ander: "You said you felt weird and then looked right into your bag." 7:54:31 PM Kite: ... is it overtaking you? I do not wish to stab you until you fall over; that is why I ask. 7:55:33 PM *** Daneel will close his bag. *** 7:56:23 PM Ander: "...wait...did you lose it?" 7:56:46 PM Daneel: ... No it is still in there. 7:56:53 PM Ander: "...ok then." 7:57:30 PM Daneel: It is in a box in a bag I don't think it can overtake me from there. 7:57:37 PM Vydea: You'd be surprised. 7:58:33 PM Kite: Uncertain. 7:59:36 PM Ander: "...where is this investigator? It feels like it's been hours." 7:59:57 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: It's been maybe half an hour since Alo left. 8:00:21 PM Ander: ((Ander is not known for her patience)) 8:01:46 PM Kite: About half an hour. 8:03:12 PM Ander: "...anyone here play cards?" 8:03:38 PM Vashti: I haven't for awhile. 8:03:54 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Twenty minutes go by. 8:04:28 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: A man sweeps in, flanked by two armored guards. He's human, and is dressed in expensive, gold-trimmed robes greatly out of place. 8:04:40 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Everyone in the inn turns to him. 8:05:25 PM *** Vydea pulls out her signature book. *** 8:05:25 PM Kite: Hello. 8:05:56 PM *** Vashti goes back to her tea, warming it with Prestidigitation when she realizes it is cold. *** 8:06:44 PM *** Daneel will tighten the grip on his bag and hold it a little closer. *** 8:06:46 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin looks at the man. "... you sure you have the right in, milord?" 8:07:07 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He sneers. "That little thief was here, wasn't she? I can practically smell her." 8:07:17 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He ignores Irwin. 8:07:21 PM Kite: I do not think there is a small thief here? 8:07:25 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He ignores Kite. 8:07:37 PM Ander: "Lord Carwyn?" 8:07:38 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Under the table, Murr rumbles softly. 8:07:47 PM Kite: Carrleigh. 8:07:58 PM Ander: "I'm getting closer." 8:08:09 PM Kite: Caraway? 8:08:16 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: His guards stay by the door, and he moves through the Inn, ignoring everyone, until he spins toward you. "Carrick! Lord Carrick." 8:08:35 PM Vashti: Don't antagonize the gentry. They don't take kindly to being belittled. 8:08:49 PM Ander: "Who does?" 8:09:29 PM *** Vydea approaches with her book. "Lord Carrick? From Rannon, right? Would you mind signing my autograph book? I'm a big fan." *** 8:09:44 PM Daneel: So what brings a lord here in person? 8:10:35 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He stares at Vydea, the at Daneel. "I am looking for a a thief, who stole my property. The city 'guards' say they tracked her here, but couldn't find anything." 8:10:57 PM Vashti: I wish you luck, m'lord. 8:10:57 PM Vydea: A thief? How exciting. What did she steal? 8:11:02 PM *** Vashti sips her tea. *** 8:11:14 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Deception rolls, everyone who is deceiving. 8:11:16 PM Kite: Your rightfully obtained property, which was certainly not a mysterious magical artifact obtained by illicit means? 8:11:26 PM *** Kite is as deceptive as a sledgehammer! *** 8:11:44 PM *** Ander is going full Picard face-palm. *** 8:11:47 PM Vydea: (25) 8:12:12 PM *** Vashti is just being sarcastic. *** 8:12:16 PM *** Ander does not roll deception cause she's not lying. *** 8:12:32 PM *** Kite is attempting sarcasm. *** 8:13:18 PM Daneel: Even if she was here she is gone now. 8:13:27 PM Daneel: ((12 )) 8:13:44 PM Ander: "Why are you here about this yourself? Don't you have people for this sort of thing?" 8:14:25 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Carrick: The item in question -- which was my rightful property! 8:14:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He glares at Kite. 8:15:47 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Carrick: Is extremely powerful, and dangerous in the wrong hands. 8:15:59 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Carrick: It is my responsibility to see it safely. 8:16:52 PM Vydea: What is it, exactly? 8:17:54 PM Kite: ... why are your hands the correct hands? 8:18:28 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He takes Vydea's book and signs it, softening a bit toward her. "I should not say what it is. It could be dangerous. And I am a wizard of no small skill, miss. I know what I'm doing." 8:18:50 PM Kite: We don't. 8:19:44 PM Ander: ((Are the guards he's with official Song's Watch guards?)) 8:19:46 PM Daneel: (( 12 insight on him )) 8:20:11 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: ((Nope, the livery and colors are different.)) 8:20:41 PM Vydea: I'm sure you are, and that you do. It's just... she was asking about potential buyers, and if I hear about the item being sold, I could better inform the watch and yourself. 8:21:21 PM Ander: ((14 Insight on him for the hell of it)) 8:25:30 PM | Edited 8:26:11 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He's thoughtful, then puts an arm around Vydea's shoulder and tries to lead her away from the crowd for a quiet word. 8:25:48 PM *** Ander grabs Vy by the arm *** 8:26:32 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Carrick: I just wanted a word with your friend, here, young lady. 8:26:45 PM Vydea: It's fine, Ander. We can trust Lord Carrick. 8:27:15 PM *** Vashti squints. *** 8:27:23 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Carrick is, by the way, a tall, skinny human. He has pale skin and red hair, and is handsome in a lanky, borderline gawky sort of way. 8:27:36 PM *** Ander looks from Vydea to Lord Carrick but does let go. "If I look like a lady to you, the court's gone downhill." *** 8:27:39 PM Kite: I do not agree. 8:28:40 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He tries again to lead Vydea away! 8:29:12 PM *** Ander insights Vydea to make sure she's not be enchanted. *** 8:29:23 PM *** Kite watches them. Pointedly. *** 8:29:30 PM Ander: ((15! A whole ONE better)) 8:29:56 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: She doesn't seem to be! He hasn't cast any spells yet. 8:30:19 PM *** Vydea goes with him. *** 8:31:33 PM Ander: "I don't like this. Not one bit." 8:32:31 PM Vashti: I don't, either. 8:32:47 PM Vashti: But then again, I am quite paranoid. 8:36:01 PM Kite: Sometimes soft power is preferable. 8:36:34 PM *** Ander is keeping an eye on them, along with Kite. *** 8:38:04 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: He's talking to Vydea, and not moving his hand in any untoward, spellcasty ways. 8:38:07 PM Kite: .... sometimes perforating a lung multiple times is preferable. 8:38:30 PM Ander: "That's my kind of power right there." 8:38:32 PM *** Vashti whispers "My headmate says he 'smells of dead moths and black fire' and that he wants to open the 'Dead Moth Door'. Whatever that means is anyone's guess, of course." *** 8:38:59 PM Ander: "That doesn't sound good." 8:39:20 PM | Edited 8:39:30 PM Kite: Indeed not. 8:40:54 PM Vashti: Of course, this is something that is a probable hallucination speaking, but still. 8:41:32 PM Kite: Possible. It is also possible that it is an outsider of some kind attempting to communicate or perhaps lodged in your mind. 8:42:15 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Carrick kisses Vydea's hand, after handing her something, and then sweeps out of the inn, ignoring the rest of you. His guards follow him, and life slowly returns to the inn. 8:42:35 PM *** Vydea returns to the table, looking at the card, then tucking it into her notebook. *** 8:43:21 PM Kite: What did he say? 8:43:26 PM *** Kite goes back to scratching kitty. <3 *** 8:43:42 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Murr calms down as Carrick leaves. 8:44:15 PM Vydea: It might be sentient and he doesn't think it's an actual key. It might be a wand. 8:44:43 PM Kite: ... if it is sentient we should attempt to find out. It is not humane to keep a sentient in a bag. 8:44:56 PM Kite: ... unless native to bag-like environments. 8:45:08 PM Daneel: It is also locked in a box. 8:45:10 PM Vydea: Yeah... he had lots of wards up to study it just in case. 8:47:04 PM Vydea: He wouldn't say if he got it from Misrule though. Just said that would be illegal. 8:47:12 PM *** Daneel will reach into his bag and hold the box. *** 8:47:16 PM Kite: Then he likely did. 8:47:36 PM Ander: "...he seemed...taken with you." 8:47:46 PM Vydea: Probably. On both counts. 8:47:50 PM *** Vydea winks at Ander. *** 8:48:05 PM *** Ander blushes. "Just saying. Could be useful." *** 8:48:37 PM Ander: "If you inspected the box, Vashti, would you be able to check it for spells or charms?" 8:49:19 PM Daneel: I think we should try and open the box. 8:49:38 PM Ander: "I think we should check it for spells first." 8:49:50 PM Ander: "This is magic shit. We don't just leap into magic shit." 8:50:03 PM Vydea: It's going to be magical. 8:50:10 PM Daneel: It usually works for me. 8:50:17 PM Vydea: But we should probably go somewhere else... quieter. And maybe wait for Canto. 8:50:29 PM | Edited 8:50:40 PM Vashti: I don't have Detect Magic, currently, but I can see what I can discern. 8:50:32 PM | Edited 8:51:12 PM Kite: ... we should get Canto's advice. 8:50:36 PM Ander: "I mean the type of magic that is designed to make opening it dangerous." 8:50:54 PM Ander: "Both good ideas." 8:51:13 PM Ander: "Canto said he'd be back with our animals, right?" 8:51:30 PM Kite: Yes. 8:51:40 PM Daneel: That could take him a while though. 8:52:01 PM Vydea: Are we in a rush? Or just impatient? 8:53:10 PM *** Ander goes up to Irwin. *** 8:53:28 PM Daneel: I mean there is something in the box that wants to get out. 8:53:35 PM Ander: "...Irwin...this tavern...out of curiosity...is it protected from magic that can, like...watch us?" 8:53:49 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Irwin: Of course. CAnto insisted on it. 8:54:22 PM Arboreal Jellyfish: Let's pause here!